Des Pièces de Puzzle
by YokoT
Summary: Ran est tourmentée et Conan ne sait que faire pour lui remonter le moral. Cette fic est la traduction de Puzzles Pieces de Soulseeker.


Disclaimer: les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Merci à Soulseeker qui a bien voulu que je traduise Puzzles Pieces.

Et Dagron, merci beaucoup, beaucoup de béta-lire mes traductions et de me supporter sur Msn.

Shinattori, pardonne moi de t'avoir oublié. Merci pour ton soutien et tes béta-lectures.

**Des Pièces de Puzzle**

Auteur : SoulSeeker

Traductrice : YokoT

_"Elle pleure encore. "_

_"Vraiment?"_

_"Oui. Ca me rend fou."_

_"Et je suppose que tu penses à tout lui dire une fois pour toutes - en mettant sa vie en danger, ainsi que celles de tous tes proches - pour lui permettre de se sentir mieux?"_

_"Tu sais , je doute que lui mentir soit d'une aide quelconque..."_

_"Tu connais l'adage ... ce qu'elle ne sait pas ..." (Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas la tuer)_

_"Ne finis pas cette phrase!"_

_"Ecoute , Kudo-kun. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu ne peux pas le lui dire, pas directement. Pas ...verbalement..."_

_"**Quoi ?**Attends, que veux-tu dire par-là?"_

_"Tu es détective, n'est-ce pas? Je crois que c'est à toi de trouver..."_

Ce fut une question innocente, posée à la douce lumière d'un croissant de lune.

Ran n'avait rien vu venir; ce soir-là, elle surveillait tranquillement les Shonen Tantei - "surveiller" signifiant "s'assurer qu'ils fassent le moins de bruit possible pour éviter qu'ils ne réveillent Kogoro et que celui-ci ne les tue", étant donné qu'ils avaient choisi de passer la nuit à l'Agence – mais elle avait remarqué que Conan était plutôt distrait. Son instinct maternel s'était réveillé, et elle devait s'y impliquer, en dépit de son propre problème interne (Shinichi-me-manque) contre lequel elle luttait.

"Hé,Conan", Le salua-t-elle chaleureusement en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Oui ?" Fut la réponse automatique. Le garçon était profondément plongé dans ses pensées – ce n'était pas surprenant, cela semblait être son état d'esprit normal, mais c'était plus prononcé depuis sa visite au professeur Agasa ce matin-là. _Tu ne peux pas lui dire, pas directement. Pas...verbalement. _Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Haibara avait toujours été résolument contre révéler leur secret; cela avait toujours été clair et restait d'actualité, comme ses rappels des conséquences possibles.

Alors, que devait-il comprendre ? Conan y réfléchissait; il était trop risqué de le lui dire – Haibara avait été plus que ferme là-dessus – mais si elle devinait... si il lui donnait les pièces du puzzle à assembler _sans_ le faire à sa place...

"Conan?"

Il la regarda de côté, une expression étrange sur le visage, réalisant vite qu'ils étaient seuls.

Les Shonen Tantei avaient disparu dans la cuisine, probablement à la recherche d'un supplément de glace.Il était près de minuit, et ils étaient déterminés à rester debout le plus longtemps possible."Hmm?" Répondit finalement Conan.

"Ne veux-tu pas aller jouer avec les autres?"Lui demanda-t-elle. "Tu sembles...distant aujourd'hui.Un sou pour tes pensées?"

Conan hésita un instant, réfléchissant à la façon de lui répondre.Soudain un sourire apparu sur son visage. "Désolé, Ran, mais mes pensées valent un peu plus qu'un sou ." Dit-il en omettant le "neechan". C'était l'opportunité pour poser une première pièce du puzzle: une sensation de déjà vu. Il se demanda si elle le remarquerait...

_"Allez Shinichi, laisse-moi le lire. Tu as été silencieux toute la journée! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"_

_Kudo Shinichi,12 ans, saisi son calepin pour le protéger de l'obstinée Ran. Il avait simplement été perdu dans ses pensées à propos d'une chose qu'il avait lu dans un des merveilleux ouvrages de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; et avait uniquement utilisé ce calepin pour organiser ses idées. Ran par contre, avait été convaincue que quelque chose le tracassait._

_"Tout va bien, je te l'ai dit. " Répondit Shinichi. " Et puis, ne crois-tu pas que mes pensées valent plus qu'un sou? "_

_Ran soupira. Elle prit mentalement note d'être plus prudente dans le choix de ses mots la prochaine fois." Un sou pour tes pensées" pouvait être pris bien trop littérallement_.

"Ran-neechan?"

La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais plus utilisé cette expression lui revint à l'esprit en un éclair. Elle se demanda silencieusement pourquoi elle l'avait utilisée de nouveau, étant donné la réponse de Conan et Shinichi._C'est juste une coïncidence_, se répéta Ran. _Enfin, il n'y a pas que Shinichi qui peut répondre cela, n'est-ce pas?_ _Il n'est pas..._

"Ran-neechan, est-ce que ça va? Tu devrais vraiment prendre soin de toi avant de t'inquiéter pour moi." L'interpella doucement Conan pour essayer de la ramener à la réalité. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui en simulant un sourire, comme si rien au monde ne la tracassait; comme si elle sentait aussi légère qu'une plume, sans aucun poids sur les épaules.

"Ce n'est rien,Conan",dit-elle en prenant sa main."Je vais bien. Et toi?"

Conan acquiesça lentement, son regard levé vers la fenêtre et les étoiles. "Oui" répondit-il. "J'étais juste...en train de réfléchir à cette question que je me pose. C'est tout."

"Eh bien, peut-être que je peux y répondre."Offrit Ran."Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Puis, après un long moment,cela vint. De manière totalement inattendue, par hasard et complètement imprévu, en particulier venant d'un enfant de huit ans.

"Ran-neechan, qu'est-ce qu'une âme soeur?"

Ran mit un moment pour digérer ces mots, s'assurant qu'elle avait bien compris. Elle se mit à rire; il était si mignon et avait l'air si sérieux."Une âme soeur?" répéta-t-elle avec un éclat de rire. "Conan, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour t'inquièter de cela. Pourquoi te poses-tu la question? Que s'est-il passé?"

Pièce numéro 2: connection directe à Shinichi.

"Rien." Répondit-il. "En fait, Shinichi s'interrogeait à ce sujet, et cela a piqué ma curiosité aussi."

Elle y pensa pendant un moment; puisque Conan avait fait l'effort de demander, il méritait une réponse. Mais elle se demandait comment Shinichi avait été mêlé à tout cela. "Une âme-soeur,"répéta-t-elle pensivement, comme si cela allait l'aider à répondre à la question. " Je crois que je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé avant non plus.C'est une de ces choses qui a un sens différent pour chaque personne, tu sais?"

Conan hocha la tête. "Je m'en suis rendu compte,"marmonna-t-il. Il la regarda avec des yeux pleins de curiosité. "Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour toi?"

Il y eut un autre silence, durant lequel Ran chercha une réponse, le regard perdu dans le vague. "Ce n'est pas ...une question à laquelle il est facile de répondre," répliqua-t-elle. Elle se retint de répondre simplement "Shinichi". Conan méritait une meilleure explication. Et puis cette réponse était trop personnelle. " Peut-être... quelqu'un...qui te fait te sentir complet."

Conan ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle développe son raisonnement.

"Quelqu'un sans qui ton âme ne peut vivre," continua-t-elle sans avoir la certitude que ses paroles aient un sens. "Je voulais dire 'quelqu'un sans qui on mourrait'; mais ça semble trop réducteur."Ran porta sa main à son menton,se demandant qu'ajouter pour mieux s'exprimer.

"Alors que se passe-t-il si quelque chose arrive à ton âme-soeur?Comme si il mourrait, ou de vait partir pour très, très longtemps?"Insista Conan. "Sera-t-il toujours ton âme-soeur?"

"Oui"Répondit-elle sereinement. "Parce que même si nous ne sommes réunis physiquement, nos âmes le sont dans un sens. C'est difficile à expliquer, car même si il est mort ...je veux dire, on a besoin d'avoir une âme pour vivre, mais pas de vivre pour avoir une âme." Ran réexamina ses paroles dans sa tête, s'embrouillant presque elle-même.

"Donc si l'âme de ton âme-soeur meurt, alors seulement, tu mourras aussi?"Il cligna des yeux.

"Exactement."

Conan se gratta la tête. "Comment savoir quand l'âme d'une personne est morte? C'est déroutant," jugea-t-il.

"Je sais," rit Ran. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut expliquer. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas t'en inquiéter. Tu devrais attendre, expérimenter cela par toi-même quand tu seras plus âgé." Elle lui caressa la tête avec un sourire, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "D'accord, mon grand?"

Il eut l'air d'hésiter, mais acquiesça. "D'accord, mais Ran-neechan?"

"Oui?"

Il se tourna pour lui faire face. "Est-il possible pour deux personnes d'avoir la même âme-soeur?" Demanda-t-il."Comme Shinichi et moi, par exemple?"

Pièce numéro trois: utiliser l'impossible à son avantage.

"Non",Ran eut un petit rire. " Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, en particulier avec votre différence d'âge. Tout le monde a sa propre âme-soeur, le problème est juste de la trouver. Ce n'est pas toujours facile."

Conan se tut, réfléchit à sa réponse un moment avant de reprendre la parole. "Je pense pourtant que nous avons la même âme-soeur," répliqua-t-il avec assurance. Une assurance que Shinichi n'était pas certain d'avoir manifesté avant, même en étant lui-même. "Je pense que c'est parfaitement possible."

Elle sourit devant sa naiveté, et roula les yeux. Si il en était déjà certain, il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander . "Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?" demanda Ran. Elle avait décidé qu'il méritait une chance de s'expliquer avant qu'elle ne l'envoie promener.

"Parce que," répondit-il en se levant avec un sourire,"Peut-être que nous avons la même âme."

Ran le fixa; il y avait de la suspiscion dans ses yeux, mais plus encore de la confusion. "Que veux-tu dire par là? "Interrogea-t-elle.

Conan rit simplement, laissant son côté enfant prendre le dessus une nouvelle fois. "Aucune importance, Ran-neechan. Oublie ce que j'ai dit."Voyant Haibara et les autres revenir de la cuisine, glaces à la main, il les rejoinit. "Tu verras un jour."

Il avait terminé et s'était acquitté de sa tâche du mieux possible. Il lui avait donné toutes les pièces du puzzle, du moins celles qu'il avait trouvé.S'inquièter ne lui ferai aucun bien, trancha-t-il, aussi allait-il cesser. Il regarda derrière lui juste à temps pour voir Ran sourire. Il décida de laisser les choses aller à leur rythme, ce qui incluait retrouver son corps et parler à Ran. Se hâter n'arrangerait rien; et il réalisa alors que Haibara avait probablement compris cela depuis le début.

"Tu ne lui as pas dit, j'espère?" S'enquit-elle, après qu'il ait rejoint les autres enfants. Ceux-ci étaient occupés par les bouffoneries "magiques" de Genta (il faisait "disparaître" une glace). Conan secoua la tête en les regardant avec un sourire; mais elle était certaine qu'il écoutait toujours.

"Non."Répondit-il. "Pas réellement. Elle est tout à fait capable de se faire une idée par elle-même. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit pour accélérer les choses."

Elle hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation, comme si elle était soulagée qu'il ait enfin compris."Bien."

"Je suis heureux maintenant."Ajouta Conan avec un sourire insolent.

"Heureux?" Quelques fois, Haibara doutait de connaître le sens de ce mot.

"Oui,"insista-t-il."Regarde-la. Au moins, elle sourit de nouveau."Conan rejeta un peu la tête en arrière, essayant de désigner Ran sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Haibara tourna la tête pour l'observer. Ran la vit et lui fit un signe de la main, souriante, et pour une fois, la petite fille lui répondit en souriant elle aussi.

Voilà.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

YokoT


End file.
